1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of refrigerators and, more particularly, to a refrigerator including an air filter for removing impurities from air in spaces surrounding the refrigerator.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In general, a refrigerator includes a freezer compartment for maintaining foodstuffs at or below freezing, and a fresh food compartment for maintaining foodstuffs in a temperature zone between ambient and freezing temperatures. A typical refrigerator includes a refrigeration system having a compressor, a condenser coil, a condenser fan, an evaporator coil, and an evaporator fan. Refrigerators are typically located in kitchens and operate continuously, employing cycles or on and off periods, to establish and maintain selected temperatures in the freezer and fresh food compartments.
Over time, the kitchen has become a focal point for many families. Families cook, eat and, often times, gather to discuss daily events or plans in the kitchen. Children sit and do homework or read at the kitchen table while their parents prepare meals. Regardless of the reason, in today's society, consumers spend considerable time in the kitchen. Unfortunately, kitchens are often filled with fumes and/or odors associated with cooking, collected garbage and the like. In order to combat this problem and make the kitchen a more desirable gathering place, consumers employ dedicated ventilation systems, portable air filtration devices or simply open kitchen windows. While each of the above solutions is effective to one degree or another, not every kitchen is provided with a ventilation system, portable air filters can take up valuable countertop or floor space and, depending upon the time of year, it is not always feasible or practical to open kitchen windows.
Therefore, based on the above, there exists a need for an air filtration system for kitchen areas. More specifically, there exists a need for an air filtration system that is incorporated into an existing kitchen appliance, in particular an appliance that operates continuously, so as to be readily employed in a kitchen without requiring significant changes or utilizing valuable countertop space.